


Go Ahead.  Call the Police.

by Lamsfan



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: Alex gets caught shoplifting.





	Go Ahead.  Call the Police.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cattlaydee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattlaydee/gifts).



“Get your hands off me, you brute,” Alex yelled to the security guard who had a firm hand on his arm and was all but dragging him into the supply room.  The guard just tightened his grip, closed the door behind them with his other hand, and dropped Alex onto a folding chair.  Alex rubbed his arm, imagining the finger shaped bruises that might appear later.  

Washington, at least that’s what the patch on his breast pocket said, began flipping through papers on a clipboard.  “Here we are,” he said when he found the papers he wanted. “Theft Report.  What’s your name?”

 Alex folded his arms across his chest and hissed, “I know my rights.  I don’t have to say anything to you.  I want to see the manager!” 

“No. You don’t want to see the manager.  He hates shoplifters and he’ll absolutely call the police.  You can bet on that.  Now I, on the other hand, might be able to offer you some other options.”  He put the clipboard on the desk and stepped closer to Alex, eyes dark and dangerous. "I'm only going to ask you once more. What is your name?"

“Alexander Hamilton,” he said.  "Alex," he added.

“Stand up, Alex.”

 Alex considered refusing but after looking over Washington’s broad chest and muscled arms, he knew Washington could pick him up with one hand if he wanted.  He stood, trying to make himself as tall as possible.  

Washington looked him over carefully, noting how his khakis emphasized his tight, round ass.  “Take off your shirt and pants.  I want to see if you have anything hidden in your clothes.”

 “No!” 

“You will do as I say or I call the police right now!”

 Alex startled at the tone in Washington’s voice and did as he said, slowing unbuttoning his shirt and folding it carefully over the back of the chair.  He kept his back turned as he slid his pants down, only to have Washington turn him around and begin a slow pat search, his large warm hands lingering over his nipples and abs. 

“Hey what are you doing?  I’m practically naked. You can see I don’t have anything!”

 Washington observed the taut muscles of his chest and the ‘vee’ of his hips disappearing into his boxer briefs and licked his lips.  “Can you do anything with that mouth that doesn’t include talking back?  Because I have a proposition for you." He waited until he had Alex's full attention before continuing.  "Suck me off and I’ll let you go.  No report.  No police.” 

“Dude, no!  I don’t know where your dick has been.” 

“Fine,” Washington said as he went over to the desk and picked up the telephone.  “Have it your way.” 

“Wait!  Wait! Just suck you off and I can go?” 

Washington slowly placed the receiver back into its cradle.  “Yes, but you’d better not half-ass it.” 

Alex knew how to do this.  He had done more with less attractive men in dark clubs. He looked around until he found a small pillow and put it on the floor in front of Washington.  He nosed at his crotch and could see he was already half-hard.  He mouthed his dick through the pants.  If Washington was going to humiliate him like this, he’d also have to walk around the rest of the day with an obvious wet spot on the front of his pants. 

Alex popped the button at his waistband and slowly pulled down his zipper before reaching his hand into Washington's briefs. He took just the head of Washington’s cock in his mouth, sucking on it gently and swirling his tongue around the rim.  He bobbed his head along Washington’s length, using the flat and tip of his tongue on the bulging vein on the underside of his shaft.  He teased Washington’s slit with the tip of his tongue, and then took the head in his mouth again. 

 Alex opened his throat to swallow Washington's length. “Oh, my god!” Washington moaned. His legs were shaking and he rested his hand on Alex’s shoulder to steady himself as he pulled out of Alex's mouth. What he saw went straight to his painfully hard cock. Alex's face was flushed, his lips were slick and a line of spit still connected them.  “You’re so good.  I don’t think a blowjob is going to be enough, though.” 

Alex looked up at him in surprise; he had pulled out his entire bag of tricks. Surely it was enough.  Washington lifted him from his knees and walked him backwards to the desk, placing him on it when he felt its edge bump the back of his legs.  He looped one arm around Alex's back and held him in place while he licked his nipples until they were erect.  

 “What are you doing?  You said if I sucked you off, I could go."  He tried to move but Washington was moving further down his body, catching the elastic of his boxers with his teeth and pulling them off.  "I’m going to scream,” Alex panted.

“Scream.  I don’t care.  No one will come and even if they do, I’ll just tell them I brought you back here to complete the theft report and you offered to have sex with me to keep from getting arrested. Who do you think they'll believe?” 

Alex looked down at himself and did his mental math.  He was completely naked; Washington was still dressed and could probably get his dick back in his pants before anyone reached the storage room.  “Fine!  What do you want?” 

“I want to fuck that hot, tight ass.  And I want you to like it.” 

"Why would I like that? You're practically holding me hostage!"

"Your choice." Washington waited patiently for Alex to make a decision.

Alex stopped struggling.

Washington lowered Alex so his back was on the desk and moved between his legs.  He began kissing Alex’s tan skin, leaving little bruises around his throat and collar.  Alex shivered as he moved lower but didn’t push him away.  Washington lifted one of his legs and licked the soft skin on the inside of his thigh.  Alex tried to hold it in but a soft moan escaped. 

“Oh, you like that?  Then you’re really going to like this.”  He paused and grabbed a bottle of lube from the desk drawer and did a quick prep.  He pulled down his pants, put on a condom, slicked his cock and lined it up at Alex’s entrance.  He leaned over and whispered into Alex’s ear, “Are you ready?  I don’t want to hurt you.”  His voice sounded more caring than it had before and his breath was warm against Alex's ear. He smelled like coffee and a woodsy aftershave and Alex tried not to inhale. 

“Yes, just get it over with." Alex said, doing his best to sound bored but his heart was beating faster. 

Washington slid in with one stroke, and then waited for Alex to adjust before establishing a rhythm.  He placed one hand on Alex’s hip, holding him close, and used the other hand to stroke Alex’s now hard cock.  Once he found that little bundle of nerves that made Alex scream, Washington hit it over and over.  Alex made little panting noises with each stroke and squeezed his eyes shut.  Despite his efforts to resist, he clenched around Washington's cock and he could feel his orgasm building. Before he knew it, it was rushing through him; his vision went white at the edges and his body tensed as if every muscle were being drawn taut. By the time he came back to himself and opened his eyes, Washington was tying the condom and cleaning himself. 

“Here,” he handed Alex a box of baby wipes, “clean yourself up, put your clothes on and get out of here.  Don’t let me see you in here again because the next time I promise you won’t get off so easy.”

 Alex smiled as he got dressed and started for the door.  “Oh,” he turned back quickly and kissed Washington softly on the mouth, “Don't forget to put your ring back on. And I ordered dinner from that Thai place you like, so make sure you’re home on time.  Love you.” 

 “I love you, too.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After writing and deleting well over 3000 words of Lams stories, I ended up with this. I'm going to hell.


End file.
